


What a day

by madfoot84



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madfoot84/pseuds/madfoot84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Aaron are working on the motorcycle and things start to heat up, but Rick catches them and things take a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a day

            “Hand me that wrench again,” Daryl mumbled, setting down the can of WD-40 and glaring at the nut that just wouldn’t come off on the side of the motorcycle. Aaron passed him the wrench and Daryl jammed it onto the nut and jerked with all his strength. The nut finally gave way and Daryl heaved a sigh at the exertion it took to loosen it.

            Aaron placed his hand on Daryl’s shoulder and squeezed. “You got it!” he exclaimed.

            Daryl threw the wrench down in victory as he stood up, Aaron’s hand falling from his shoulder. “You’re damn right I got it.” He was pleased with himself. He’d been trying for a good twenty minutes to loosen that damn nut. Aaron grinned as he gazed into his eyes, and Daryl was only a little surprised to feel his cock straining against his jeans.

            Aaron’s eyes flitted down, then back up to Daryl’s. “Hmm. So, working on bikes turns you on…good to know…” he muttered, reaching out and pressing his palm against Daryl’s erection through his jeans. Daryl groaned, his hips flexing forward against his will. Aaron began to slowly work his hand against the growing bulge in Daryl’s jeans.

            “Fuck,” Daryl groaned, beginning to thrust involuntarily against Aaron’s palm. “Fuck!”

            “Oh, no,” Aaron chastised as he pulled his hand swiftly away from Daryl’s trapped cock. “Not yet.” He dropped to his knees and began deftly unfastening Daryl’s jeans. He hummed appreciatively when Daryl’s erection sprang free of its confines. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” he said as he grasped the base of Daryl’s throbbing cock. His tongue darted out to lick a drop of pre-cum that was threatening to fall to the garage floor. Daryl’s eyes closed and his breath quickened. It had been a while since he’d had this kind of contact with another person, and he’d almost forgotten how good it could feel.

            Aaron licked the tip of Daryl’s cock again, then swirled his tongue around its head, savoring the taste and enjoying the gasps that his teasing was earning him. He slid just the head of Daryl’s cock into his mouth and sucked hard. Daryl’s eyes shot open and he grabbed a fistful of Aaron’s short hair. Encouraged by this response, Aaron repeated his actions, sucking hard on the head of Daryl’s cock. Daryl’s groans grew louder and he soon began involuntarily thrusting his hips, seeking more contact with Aaron’s hot mouth. Aaron obliged, sliding his mouth over the length of Daryl’s cock until the tip hit the back of his throat, then sucking as he pulled back.

            “FUCK!” Daryl exclaimed, his fingers tightening in Aaron’s hair as he felt his orgasm building. He held Aaron’s head firmly by his hair and thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock into Aaron’s mouth. He felt the tip hit the back of Aaron’s throat and keep going until he felt Aaron’s lips press against his body around the base of his cock. _Fuck_ it felt amazing. He held Aaron by the back of his head, keeping him exactly where he was, feeling his throat flex around his throbbing cock.

Unable to breathe and with tears forming in his eyes, Aaron reached up between Daryl’s thighs and cupped Daryl’s balls, rolling his sack around in his hand, trying to speed Daryl’s orgasm so he could breathe again. His effort was a success. Thrusting deeper into Aaron’s throat than either of them would have thought possible, Daryl came with an earthy grunt, shooting spurt after spurt of hot milky cum right down Aaron’s throat.

Spent, Daryl let his dick slide out of Aaron’s mouth and pulled his jeans back up. Aaron massaged his throat as he took several deep gasping breaths, trying to replenish the oxygen his body needed. “Sorry,” Daryl said, not looking sorry at all. “I didn’t mean to…you know…lose control like that. Is your throat ok?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. You’re a lot bigger than Eric,” he smirked appreciatively. Daryl returned the smirk.

Suddenly, a clanging noise from outside the garage grabbed the attention of both men. “Walkers,” Daryl mumbled as he grabbed his crossbow and darted out the door and around the side of the house, ready to loose an arrow into the skull of a walker. But there was no walker. Rick was scrambling up from the pile of paint cans he’d knocked over and attempting to run, but Daryl was too fast. He grabbed Rick by the back of his shirt and dragged him towards the garage door, clamping his hand over Rick’s mouth when the other man tried to yell. He tossed Rick inside the garage and slammed the door closed.

“What the fuck, man?” Daryl fumed, livid. The paint cans Rick had knocked over were stacked beneath the only window in the garage. Rick had been spying on them. “What were you doing? Were you spying on us?”

“Calm down, Daryl, I won’t tell anyone what I saw,” Rick held his hands out in a gesture that was meant to calm Daryl down, but it wasn’t working.

“I know you won’t,” Daryl said as he pulled a coil of rope from a shelf and unwound it, walking toward Rick. “We’re going to make sure of it.” He wound a bit of rope around Rick’s wrists, binding them together in front of him before Rick could do much to react to the bizarre events that were unfolding around him.

“What’re you doing?” Rick exclaimed when he finally began to regain a bit of composure. Daryl ignored him and attached the other end of the rope to a heavy-duty hook in the wall and pulled it so Rick’s arms were stretched above his head but he was still able to stand comfortably. His hands tied, he couldn’t do much but kick at Daryl, but that did him little good. Daryl grabbed his foot mid-kick and wound a bit of rope around it, then bound it to the other foot.  “Seriously. What the fuck?” Rick was getting angry.

Daryl grabbed a roll of duct tape from the same shelf where he’d found the rope. He tore off a piece and clapped it over Rick’s mouth. “Shut up. You brought this on yourself,” he turned from Rick and tossed the tape back onto the shelf. “You wanted a show? We’ll give you a show. You don’t need to _spy_ on us.” Daryl grabbed the front of Aaron’s shirt and pulled him roughly forward. Aaron stumbled into him, and Daryl kissed him hard, taking Aaron completely by surprise. Aaron gasped, and Daryl used this opportunity to slip his tongue into the other man’s mouth. When Daryl’s hand drifted down to rub Aaron’s cock through his jeans, Aaron finally began to come alive and respond to what was happening. He began to kiss Daryl back, tangling his fingers in his hair and pressing against the hand that was rubbing against him. Without breaking their rough kiss, Daryl undid Aaron’s jeans and shoved them to the floor. Aaron’s cock sprang free and he gasped at the feeling of the cool air on his hot flesh, breaking the kiss.

Daryl looked at Rick as he grabbed Aaron’s shaft and began to pump it, slowly and deliberately, as Aaron’s head fell back and he gasped again. “You like the show, Rick?” Daryl asked venomously. His fist began to pump harder and faster up and down the length of Aaron’s cock. “You like this better than standing on paint cans to watch through a dirty window?” His other hand reached down to tease Aaron’s balls. “Never would’ve taken you for someone who liked watching two men together.” His thumb slid over the head of Aaron’s cock between pumps. His eyes flitted down to the now straining material of Rick’s jeans and he smirked. “Maybe you’d like to join.”

Aaron gasped and looked at Daryl in surprise. Rick shook his head back and forth in an adamant ‘no’ but Daryl ignored him. “Are you serious?” Aaron whispered. Daryl’s hand stopped moving. “You’d want him to join?”

“He won’t tell anyone that he caught us if he’s part of it too. Look at his jeans. He’s hard just watching us. He’ll know that if he says anything about us to anyone, we’ll drag him down with us,” Daryl explained, his voice low enough that Rick couldn’t hear. “So he won’t say anything.” Aaron looked dubious. “You don’t want Eric to find out, do you?”

“No!” Aaron exclaimed, still whispering. “Eric can’t know. You’re sure this will keep Rick quiet?”

“I’ll make sure it does,” Daryl replied, releasing his grip on Aaron’s cock and advancing on Rick. Rick glared daggers at Daryl, but couldn’t do much else. Daryl rubbed his hands against the erection straining within the confines of Rick’s jeans. Rick jerked away from the touch as far as his restraints would let him, which wasn’t far but Daryl removed his hand anyway. “Let’s get these clothes off of you, see how you feel about it then.” He reached out to undo the buttons of Rick’s shirt. Rick tried to jerk away again, but Daryl wasn’t so easily deterred this time.

Daryl got the buttons undone to find a clean white shirt underneath. He shook his head in mock-disappointment and pulled a pocketknife from his jeans, flipping the blade out. Deftly, he cut the button-down shirt and white t-shirt from Rick’s torso, Rick remaining still and tense the entire time. Once he was naked from the waist up, Daryl reached for the button of his jeans. Rick tried to jerk away, but Daryl already had a firm grasp on the jeans and Rick’s attempt was pointless. With lightning speed, Daryl had the button unfastened and the zipper down. He then slowly pushed the jeans from Rick’s hips, exposing his half-hard cock to the two men. Aaron had stepped up beside Daryl without his noticing.

“Not even entirely hard,” Aaron mused, seeming a bit more enthusiastic about what was happening than he had been before. He shook his head, disappointed, his pants abandoned several feet behind him and his hand on his still-firm cock, pumping slowly. Turning playful, he released his own dick and reached for Rick’s. “Maybe it’d help if I did this.” He gripped the shaft firmly and gave it a bit of a squeeze before stroking up and down the length.

Rick closed his eyes and screwed up his face as Aaron began to pump his cock faster, obviously trying hard to ignore what was being done to him. His body didn’t seem to care what he wanted, though. His cock stiffened in Aaron’s hand and his skin began to glisten with a light sheen of sweat. Daryl smirked at Rick’s involuntary response to Aaron’s ministrations and reached out to stroke Aaron’s cock in turn.

“You like that, don’t you Rick?” Rick’s eyes shot open at Daryl’s words and he glared at his friend, trying to wordlessly convince him to stop. Daryl ignored the silent message in Rick’s eyes. “I bet I know other things you’d like…” he trailed off as his hand drifted around Rick’s hip to hip to squeeze his ass cheek.

Rick’s attempt to twist away from Daryl’s hand just pushed his cock more surely into Aaron’s. The realization hit him that there was no escaping from this. His hands and feet were bound, his restraints were fixed firmly to the wall, and he was all but naked, his jeans and underwear around his ankles, unable to be removed entirely due to the ropes binding his feet. He sighed deeply in resignation, his breath steaming from his nostrils like an angry bull. He stopped struggling.

Daryl squeezed his ass harder. Rick did nothing. Aaron’s hand stopped moving on Rick’s cock. He noticed the change in Rick’s demeanor and looked to Daryl for direction, a quizzical expression on his face. Daryl drew his hand back and slapped Rick’s ass, earning a sharp intake of breath from Rick, but nothing more. “Are you done fighting it, Rick?” Daryl asked, rubbing his hand over the spot he’d just slapped. “Are you ready to accept this as punishment for spying on us?” He drew his hand back and slapped the same spot again, this time earning a cry, muffled by duct tape. “Or are you realizing that you’ll like it, and you _want_ it to happen?”

He slapped once more and rick groaned, a deep guttural noise, his cock twitching slightly. “I thought so,” Daryl said. “Just relax. You’ll love it.” He gave Aaron a look and Aaron resumed stroking Rick’s length. Rick’s eyes closed, this time in pleasure rather than denial and anger. Daryl carefully watched his friend’s face, looking for traces of the anger and distaste that had been there before but finding only relaxed pleasure.

Daryl pulled the duct tape slowly from Rick’s mouth. Rick flexed his jaw, his eyes meeting Daryl’s. Daryl gave him an expectant look, like he was waiting for Rick to say everything he’d been unable to say with the tape on his mouth. Rick said nothing. He closed his eyes and gave in once again to the feel of Aaron’s hand on his cock. Taking this as a sign that Rick was willing to submit, Daryl grasped his shoulder and quickly spun him around to face the wall.

Rick shouted in surprise. Daryl pressed against him. “Quiet or I’ll put the tape back on,” he muttered in his ear. Rick silenced. Still pressed against Rick’s back, Daryl pushed two fingers into Rick’s mouth. “Suck,” he demanded. Rick complied, sucking Daryl’s fingers and lathing them with his tongue until Daryl was satisfied that they were wet enough and removed them.

“What’re you gonna do?” Rick asked quietly, trying not to sound as unsure as he felt, but tensing up a bit as Daryl rubbed a wet finger from the back of Rick’s sack to his hole.

Daryl put a hand on the back of Rick’s head and pushed it against the wall. “You know you deserve this,” his muttered, his wet finger rubbing slowly back and forth across Rick’s entrance. Rick’s breathing was ragged, but he said nothing. Daryl grabbed his hair and twisted, turning Rick’s head to the side so he could see his face, but keeping him firmly against the wall. “You. Deserve. This.” Each word was slow and deliberate. Rick’s eyes closed and he nodded. “You want it.” It wasn’t a question. Daryl wasn’t leaving room for a ‘no.’ After a long pause, Rick nodded again, the movement barely noticeable. “Say it.” Daryl demanded.

“I want it,” Rick whispered. Without hesitation, Daryl pushed his finger inside his friend. Rick cried out at the unusual and foreign feeling, a decidedly unmanly sound that embarrassed him a bit. Or, would have embarrassed him if he didn’t already feel degraded and humiliated by what was happening to him. Daryl pulled his finger out and pushed it back in, this time only eliciting a slight gasp from Rick. Disappointed by the reaction, Daryl added a second finger and began to pump them in and out of his friend. This caused Rick to grunt and flinch away, clearly uncomfortable with the sensation.

Having been with men before, Daryl knew all the tricks. He continued pumping his fingers in and out of Rick’s ass, but changed the angle slightly so the ends of his fingers brushed against Rick’s prostate. Rick groaned deeply and Daryl could see an instant change in his demeanor. He was no longer tense and stiff, simply tolerating what was being done to him. That feeling caused Rick to relax and he began to push back against Daryl’s hand, trying to pull him in deeper. His fingers were only so long, however, and Rick pushing onto them wasn’t going to change that.

Daryl pulled his fingers out and Rick made a sound that could only be interpreted as disappointment at the loss of contact. “Don’t worry,” Daryl said. “I’m not through with you.” Rick tensed as he heard Daryl unzip his own jeans, heard the rustle of fabric as they were pushed to the floor. Aaron, seeing where Daryl was going this and wanting to help Rick relax so he could enjoy what Daryl was planning, dropped to the floor and crawled in front of Rick. He sat up on his knees, his back flat against the wall, and took Rick’s hard cock into his mouth, sucking him like he’d done Daryl before. Rick groaned and flexed his hips a bit, almost forgetting what Daryl might be scheming behind him.

With Rick distracted by Aaron’s hot mouth, Daryl spit into his hand and pumped his cock a few times, slicking it up. He stepped up behind Rick and guided his cock to Rick’s already slightly loosened hole and gave a quick hard thrust, burying himself to the hilt in his friend’s ass. Rick yelled in pain and surprise at the invasion, his own cock effectively pinning Aaron to the wall, and once again rendering him incapable of breathing. Daryl held completely still, giving Rick time to adjust to the feel of the thick cock buried in his ass before moving again. Slowly and carefully, focusing on Rick to gauge his response, Daryl pulled his cock almost entirely out and pushed it back in. He heard Aaron gasp in a deep breath when the pressure of Rick’s cock was removed from the back of his throat just as Rick gave a little moan of pleasure. Daryl knew his cock must be hitting the spot that his fingers had hit earlier.

Feeling Rick relax around his cock and sensing that he wasn’t feeling pain from his movement, Daryl pulled out again but this time slammed into Rick’s ass hard. Rick grunted, and Daryl began to thrust in earnest, pulling out almost the entire way and slamming in hard each time, pushing Rick forward and forcing his cock deep into Aaron’s mouth on each thrust. Daryl grabbed Rick’s hips and fucked him as hard as he could, his balls slapping against the backs of Rick’s thighs. The sensation of Daryl’s cock plowing into his ass and his own cock being forced over and over into Aaron’s throat was causing waves of pleasure to crash over Rick, and he wasn’t able to last long. He came with a yell deep in Aaron’s throat. His walls tensed around Daryl’s cock with the intensity of his orgasm and Daryl came inside Rick with one final deep thrust.

After riding out his orgasm, Daryl pulled out of Rick, and Rick’s softening cock slipped out of Aaron’s mouth. Daryl reached up and untied the rope binding Rick’s wrists to the hook on the wall, then knelt down and untied the rope binding his feet. Rick rubbed the raw skin of his wrists, then bent to pull his jeans back up.

“No,” said Daryl, pointing at Aaron, who was still sitting slumped against the wall, his hand pumping his hard cock. “Get on your knees.” He pushed Rick to his knees beside Aaron. Rick looked pathetically up at Daryl. Getting fucked in the ass while being simultaneously blown by another man was one thing, but actually giving a blowjob was something he did not want to do. Daryl didn’t care. He grabbed Rick’s hair again and pushed his head down toward Aaron’s throbbing cock. “Do it.”

Rick sighed and licked his lips, not entirely sure how to begin. He clumsily wrapped his mouth around Aaron’s cock and began to bob up and down, trying not to gag as Aaron’s cock neared the back of his throat. “C’mon Rick, is that all you got?” Daryl asked. “Don’t just bob your head, suck it!” He pushed Rick’s head down roughly causing him to gag. He sat back, sputtering, and glared at Daryl. “Do it right!” Daryl said, his voice nearing a shout. “Think about when you’ve gotten good head and just…do that.”

Rick slid his mouth back onto Aaron’s cock as far as he could and sucked a bit when he pulled back. Aaron groaned, so Rick did it again. Daryl nodded approvingly as Aaron moaned and began to buck his hips into Rick’s mouth. Rick gagged a bit but didn’t stop. Aaron didn’t last long and came with a yell. Rick sat back quickly and spat Aaron’s cum onto the floor of the garage and wiping his mouth. That was an experience he hoped he never had to repeat.

Daryl knelt beside Rick, his mouth close to his ear. “You better never tell anyone about this or I’ll twist the story so it looks like this was _all_ your idea, and you know Aaron will back me up. Understand?” Rick nodded. “Good. Get out.” Rick stood up, pulled his jeans back up and practically ran out of the garage.

Daryl looked at Aaron when they were alone once again. Unable to help themselves, the two began to laugh uncontrollably. “What a day,” Aaron said.


End file.
